HARRY?? QUE CAMBIO!
by vanessa5
Summary: sigo informandoles que le cambie el nombre al fic !!. me tardé más de lo esperado en poner este capitulo, pero es el mas largo y está muy bueno así que espero lo lean y dejen reviews, ya que me animan a escribir ^^!! r/r
1. LOS REGALOS

BUENO QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A GIOVANNA UNA AMIGA QUE ME ACONSEJO SOBRE ESTE FIC  
  
ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR!!  
  
RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA HECHA PARA USTEDES!!  
  
CAPITULO 1: LOS REGALOS  
  
Era una calurosa mañana en Privet Drive cuando Harry Potter fue llamado a desayunar. Harry no era un niño normal el acaba de terminar el 4 curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Harry ya acostumbrado a su mísera cantidad de comida se sentó a la mesa mientas tía Petunia le decía a Dudley: - si hijito quieres mas tocino?? - Dudley con un sonoro eructo confirmo lo que Harry creía desde hace mucho, Dudley podía comer mas que una manada de jabalís junta.  
  
Así que terminó su miserable comida y dijo: - con permiso voy a mi cuarto-  
  
-No antes de lavar los platos- dijo tía Petunia  
  
Harry que estaba harto que de que le ordenaran se paro y dijo tranquilo: - mi padrino me dijo que le escribiera una carta lo mas rápido que pudiera pero ahora le voy a tener que decir porque me he retrasado- Harry amaba la cara de sus tíos cuando mencionaba a su padrino  
  
Tío Vernon con una expresión de terror empezó a decir tartamudeando: -seee ra mejor que no hagas esperar a tu padrino ve a escribirle!  
  
- esta bien - dijo Harry tratando de esconder una risa subió a su cuarto y vio tres lechuzas en la cama, reconoció a una de ella muy rápido pero claro era Pig que traía una carta y un paquete muy grande para su complexión así que se lo desamarro y quito la carta y le dio un poco de agua. Al abrir la carta leyó:  
  
Harry feliz cumpleaños:  
  
(a Harry esto le pareció raro ya que si era su cumpleaños pero nunca había recibido cartas en la mañana, pensando dijo: - de seguro tenia tanta hambre que ni me fije si había mas lechuzas- )  
  
que se siente ya tener 15 años!! Jajaja bueno que malo que no te dejaron pasar el verano en mi casa pero mi papa me informó que pasaremos por ti en tres días para llevarte a comprar las cosas del colegio y nos quedaremos hospedados en el caldero chorreante, ya también escribí a Hermione para que valla también bueno espero te guste mi regalo. RON! P.D. es un libro pequeño pero creó muy útil para ti y ve pidiendo permiso a los muggles para que vallamos por ti  
  
Harry cogió el paquete lo desenvolvió y vio un libro muy pequeño de color azul con unas letras plateadas que decían: - los mejores buscadores de el siglo, sus tácticas, sus secretos y todo acerca de ellos -  
  
Harry muy feliz dejo el paquete a un lado y vio a las otras lechuzas agarro a la que tenía mas cerca que era de color marrón y le quito una carta ( que Harry pudo distinguir como de Hermione por lo perfecto de su letra) Empezó a leer la carta que decía:  
  
Querido Harry feliz cumpleaños!!! Espero que tus tíos no te estén maltratando, yo ya no fui a Bulgaria por todo el un problema de mis papas del que después te enteraras, pero me la estoy pasando muy bien en mi casa, que fabulosa idea la del papá de Ron no? Así podremos vernos antes de el expreso, tu regalo es algo que me pareció muy útil y que se que lo ocuparas mucho, bueno espero verte pronto y que te agrade mi regalo  
  
Un beso de Hermione  
  
Harry cogió el paquete que traía la lechuza que ya había salido volando por la ventana era un poco grande así que le quito el papel que lo envolvía y vio que eran frascos de tinta de muchos colores la caja tenia una frase: - para adornar sus cartas y escritos - En voz baja Harry dijo: - gracias Hermione -  
  
Puso todo a un lado y cogió a la tercera lechuza que era muy grande y lleva dos paquetes y tres cartas Harry le desato todo y empezó a leer las cartas una era de Sirius , Harry la cogió emocionado y leyó:  
  
Harry feliz cumpleaños! No te preocupes por mi yo estoy muy bien y en un lugar seguro mi regalo de año es un juego nuevo de ajedrez mágico espero que te sirva mucho y lo disfrutes no tengo mucho tiempo me tengo que ir adiós! Sirius  
  
Dejo la carta desenvolvió el regalo y lo puso en su mesita Cogió otra de las cartas y ya sabia que era de Hagrid por sus inigualables garabatos, y empezó a leer  
  
Harry felicidades!! Ya 15 si que son muchos años mi regalo es el libro que ocuparemos este año!; no te preocupes este no muerde!! Adiós Hagrid  
  
Vio su regalo y el nombre del libro era criaturas mágicas 5 Cogió la ultima carta ya un poco cansado y vio que era de Hogwarts era la lista de útiles de este nuevo año! La abrió y se puso a ver que libros llevarían este año, y vio que eran los siguientes  
  
El libro reglamentario de hechizos (5° curso) Miranda Goshawk Artes obscuras y como detenerlas, Tobías Folt Las hierbas mas peligrosas del mundo sus usos y sus efectos, Amanda Brats  
  
Miro y se dijo: este año llevamos pocos libros!!! Que bueno y sonrió Cuando volteo a ver el reloj de la mesita vio que se había pasado toda la mañana viendo sus regalos en ese momento tía Petunia lo llamaba para comer Cuando bajo las escaleras vio a tío Vernon en la sala y vio que era el momento perfecto para pedirle permiso, así que fue directo a la sala y dijo: tío Vernon necesito que me digas si me dejarías ir en tres días con mis amigos a comprar la lista de útiles y el papá de un amigo nos llevara al otro día a la estación? Tío Vernon levantó la vista con furia y dijo: - no vendrán por la chimenea verdad? - Harry que no tenia la menor idea de cómo fueran a llega dijo: - no, por la chimenea no, vendrán en coche - Tío Vernon lo miro fijamente y contesto: - siendo así tienes permiso con tal de deshacerme de ti antes. Y Harry feliz fue a comer.  
  
Tres días después Harry ya había empacado todo y lo tenia todo arreglado y listo no faltaba mucho para que llegaran por el cuando bajo y se escucho el timbre tía petunia fue a abrir con un poco de miedo (Dudley se había ido con un amigo todo la tarde por el pavor que le tenía a los magos) al abrir la puerta tía petunia se encontró con un joven de pelo rojo como fuego y pecas y una joven muy linda con el pelo un poco enmarañado de color castaño, se volteo y le dijo a Harry: - te buscan - Harry bajo corriendo lo que le faltaba de las escaleras y fue a saludar a Ron: - Ron que gusto que ya estén aquí - pero al voltear a ver a Hermione se quedo boquiabierto y babeando Hermione le dijo:..... 


	2. LA DUDA

CAPITULO 2 : LA DUDA  
  
- Wow como has cambiado en este verano - y se acerco a saludarla por lo que Hermione se puso roja.  
  
- tu también has cambiado mucho Harry - - creó que las vacaciones te ayudaron - comentó. Hermione con un sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Al separarse después del saludo Harry pudo notar que Hermione estaba muy bonita tenía una figura espectacular y el cabello que hace un año estaba enmarañado esta ves lo tenia y casi liso, lo que hacía resaltar mas lo ojos de Hermione, que hasta ahora Harry no había notado su forma sin igual y su brillo.  
  
Ron sin comprender un palabra dijo: - mejor vamos por tus cosas de una vez Harry - Y el asintió con la cabeza La familia Weasley traía dos coches ( Harry supuso que del ministerio) en uno iba el señor y la señora Weasley con los gemelos y en el otro iban Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny Subieron sus cosas les hizo un gesto de despedida a sus tíos y se fueron. En el trayecto Harry pregunto si había noticias de el-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado y Ron contesto que no había habido ni una, tampoco ataques, ni desapariciones a lo que Harry se le hizo muy extraño y para si comento: - estará planeando algo ? - y no le dio importancia y siguieron platicando después de un rato por fin llegaron al caldero chorreante, pidieron sus habitaciones y dejaron los baúles y mascotas para ir a comprar los útiles, bajaron y se reunieron todos y quedaron de verse a las 8 en el caldero y salieron a comprar lo primero que hicieron fue a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros que les pedían, mientras pedían los libros platicaban amenamente o mas bien Ron le contaba a Harry sobre la temporada de quidditch y como iban los Chudley Cannons en la liga: - van en 4 lugar pero se pueden meter a la final - decía Ron, - que bien, eso me agrada ojalá puedan quedar en primer lugar - decía Harry mientras Hermione los veía con cara de aburrimiento, después de pedir los libros, salieron con ellos y en una esquina vieron algo muy raro.  
  
- Harry - dijo Hermione señalando a un señor que traía una túnica con capucha  
  
- que? - dijo Harry sin darle importancia  
  
- o no - - creó que esa es un entrada al callejón Knockturn - dijo Ron con cara de preocupación  
  
Mientras el encapuchado se estaba quitando la túnica pensando en que nadie lo vería  
  
- Oh dios - - esto no puede ser - dijo Hermione - es Lockhart -  
  
- Ustedes creen que fue a comprar algo malo? - pregunto Hermione preocupada  
  
Harry que todavía no creía lo que veía dijo: - la verdad no se que pensar - - si no fue a comprar algo malo, para que se tapo la cara? -  
  
Hermione que siempre salía a la defensa de Lockhart dijo: - tal vez esta enfermo -  
  
Ron que tenía un semblante de preocupación dijo: - será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí - y así lo hicieron y se fueron.  
  
Terminaron rápido sus compras y se fueron a comer un helado, en donde se encontraron platicando a Seamus y a Dean, compañeros de Gryffindor en Hogwarts, y se pusieron a platicar amenamente de quien sería el próximo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras y de quidditch, hasta que llego la hora de irse.  
  
Mientras recorrían de regreso el callejón Diagon se toparon con Draco Malfoy, quien al verlos dijo: - hola Potter - - que tal el verano?, veo que sobreviviste a el, jajajaja - - mira Malfoy eso no te importa - dijo Harry - Oh y mira quien esta con él, el pobretón de Weasley - - jajajaja - Se empezó a reír Malfoy - también esta con ellos la... - se fijo Draco en Hermione y se quedo mirándola - sangre sucia - dijo en voz muy baja que solo pudo escuchar el  
  
Hermione también se había fijado en Draco, ya que el había crecido mucho en el verano, aparte de que había hecho mucho ejercicio, y había dejado de peinarse para atrás, ahora su pelo caía con mechones en su cara y hacía resaltar mas los ojos grises de Draco que eran muy bonitos  
  
Hermione todavía un poco atontada levanto la cara y dijo - Hola Draco - y para su sorpresa Draco no dejaba de mirarla y le contesto - Hola Hermione - y después se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
- y ahora a este que le pasa - - esta muy raro - dijo Harry, y siguieron su camino.  
  
Pero Hermione no dejaba de pensar en lo guapo que se había puesto Draco y en que la había saludado, eso la dejo muy intrigada. - que le habrá pasado - se repetía  
  
Cuando ya casi llegaban al caldero se les olvido que tenían que buscar a Ginny así que fueron a ver si estaba comiendo un helado, y ahí estaba así que la llevaron de regreso.  
  
Pero Harry se quedo muy intrigado por que había visto de nuevo a Lockhart comprando un helado y con la camisa arremangada y vio algo extraño en su brazo izquierdo pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando.  
  
Al llegar al caldero vieron a todos los Weasley, cenaron todos juntos y casi todos excepto Harry, Hermione, Ron y el señor Weasley se fueron a dormir, ellos se quedaron platicando.  
  
Harry le comentó al señor Weasley todo lo que vieron y lo que el vio y entonces el señor Weasley dijo: - si desde hace unas semanas sabemos que Gilderoy Lockhart es...... 


	3. LA CONTRASEÑA

N/A : Los personajes que ya conocen son de Rowling, los que no les parezcan conocidos son míos!! ^^  
  
Summary : este capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho así que espero les guste!!, prometo que pronto habrá más!! ^^  
  
Anna Voig : mil gracias por tus reviews  
  
Gio : gracias por tus consejos!!  
  
CAPITULO 3 : LA CONTRASEÑA  
  
Un mortífago esta comprobado, y a sido cómplice de varias reuniones secretas-, - deben mantenerse alejados de el, y sobre todo tu Harry - - corres mucho peligro cerca de un mortífago. - bueno será mejor que vallamos a dormir mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para llagar a la estación - - buenas noches - y así dio por terminada la conversación el señor Weasley  
  
Subieron a sus cuartos y muy rápido se durmieron.  
  
Al otro día con las prisas todos corrían de un lado a otro, los gemelos haciendo bromas a quien pasara, como siempre, llegar dos coches del ministerio y rápido subieron todo y se pudieron en marcha.  
  
Pero Harry pensaba en otra cosa a la que no le dio mucha importancia- Draco le dijo a Hermione hola y por su nombre - - que le estará pasando? - - porque me da tanto coraje? - se repetía continuamente.  
  
Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de que habían llegado a la estación hasta que Ron grito: - te piensas quedar ahí? -  
  
Harry dio un brinco tremendo y dijo: - no, ya voy - - pero no hay necesidad de gritar - Harry, llevo horas diciéndote- , - en que estas pensando? - dijo Ron con una sonrisa picarona  
  
- no en nada - dijo Harry un poco apenado  
  
- Bueno hay que atravesar la barrera - dijo la señora Weasley - primero Harry, Ron y Hermione -  
  
Después de atravesar vieron el expreso - bueno vamos - dijo Harry y Ron lo siguió, cundo ya se iban a subir Hermione no estaba  
  
- y Hermione? - pregunto Harry preocupado  
  
- no se - dijo Ron - estaba junto a mi - así que se regresaron a buscarla, y cuando la encontraron estaba parada en el mismo lugar, como idiotizada porque no dejaba de mirar al mismo lugar.  
  
- Hermione, que te pasa estas bien? - preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.  
  
- este que, que pasa -, - a no nada no me pasa nada - mientras seguía viendo a ¿¿Draco??  
  
- Hermione estas viendo a Draco?? - pregunto Harry algo molesto  
  
- yo viendo a Draco?? - - estas loco Harry -, -yo nunca vería a Draco - dijo Hermione  
  
- perfecto esa ni tu te la creíste Hermione - se dijo Hermione  
  
- Bueno entonces mejor subamos si no nos vamos a quedar aquí y el expreso nos va a dejar- dijo Hermione adelantándose Harry y Ron se quedaron viendo con cara de que pasó aquí y se encogieron de hombros y fueron a alcanzar a Hermione, que ya estaba en un compartimiento sola.  
  
- bueno, se me había olvidado comentarles que me hicieron prefecta - dijo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara  
  
-que - dijo Ron casi muriéndose - no, no puede ser - dijo tartamudeando - esto es una maldición -  
  
- ya Ron no es para tanto -, - verdad Harry? - dijo Hermione con su sonrisa viendo a Harry  
  
- no Ron - dijo Harry - no es tan malo, velo por el lado bueno, podremos romper mas reglas - dijo Harry riéndose  
  
- no Harry, solo por eso te da gusto?, pues la verdad que malos amigos tengo - dijo casi llorando Hermione, por lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera muy mal  
  
- Hermione ya sabes que es de broma, nos da mucho gusto que seas la prefecta - dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione, quien se calmo rápido, ya que entendió las bromas de sus amigos. Se pasaron platicando un rato, hasta que alguien entró en el compartimiento  
  
- bueno me vengo a sentar con ustedes por que ya me hartaron las bromas de Fred y George- dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry  
  
- no hay problema contestaron ellos, mientras comentaban a Ginny de que estaban conversando.  
  
Harry pudo notar que Ginny también había cambiado, ya no era una niñita, había crecido unos centímetros, el pelo lo tenia mas debajo de los hombros y sus ojos azules resaltaban mas y sobre todo ya no veía a Harry y se ponía roja, que fue lo que mas le impactó a Harry de su cambio. Estuvieron platicando amenamente, después llegaron Seamus, Dean, Neville y los gemelos Weasley, hasta que llegaron a la estación.  
  
- Los de primer año por favor síganme - dijo una voz conocida por Harry  
  
- Hola Hagrid, como has estado? -  
  
- Muy bien Harry y ustedes - dijo señalando también a Hermione y Ron  
  
- Muy bien Hagrid -  
  
- Bueno nos veremos después - dijo alejándose con los de primer año y Harry, Hermione y Ron tomaron un carruaje y pronto llegaron a la entrada donde ya los esperaba la profesora McGonagall, por favor pasen al gran salón mientras esperamos la llegada de los alumnos de primer año.  
  
- Que se apuren los de primero que me muero de hambre - le decía Harry a Ron  
  
- Yo también - le contesto Ron  
  
- Pues ni se hagan tantas ilusiones de comer rápido todavía falta la selección - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picara.  
  
- Pues que se apuren - dijo Harry en tono de broma, después de la selección que fue un gusto para Gryffindor ya que se quedaron con mas alumnos que otras casa, empezó como todos los años el discurso de Dumbledore y terminado este para gusto de Harry y Ron que estaban muriendo de hambre, vino el gran banquete, que consistía en un rico y frío jugo de calabaza, pollo asado, carne de cerdo, y muchas cosas deliciosas. Cuando se acabo el banquete, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los últimos en terminar de salir porque Harry y Ron seguían comiendo, pero Hermione no salía porque estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos o ¿¿viendo a alguien??  
  
- Hermione - gritó la voz de Ron, lo que hizo que Hermione pegara un brinco  
  
- Que pasa?, porque gritas Ron? -  
  
- Porque llevo 10 minutos hablándote y no me haces caso - dijo muy molesto, mientras Harry se partía de la risa.  
  
- Ron no juegues, eso es imposible - dijo Hermione con aire de superioridad  
  
- A si?? Dijo Ron con un tono de reta - mira tu reloj, y dile Harry que es verdad que llevamos 10 minutos hablándole, ya solo quedamos nosotros y algunos alumnos de Slytherin  
  
- Si es cierto Hermione, llevamos 10 minutos hablándote, pero que tanto vez que puede ser tan importante para no darles la contraseña a los alumnos de Gryffindor - dijo Harry con un tono divertido en su voz.  
  
- Por Dios tienen razón, McGonagall me va a matar - dijo Hermione y salió como flecha del gran salón. Harry y Ron todavía divertidos por lo que acaba de suceder salieron detrás de ella pero a un paso no tan rápido, para cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor vieron a todos los alumnos, enojados y reclamándole a Hermione casi todos tenían una cara de odio que no la podían esconder, mientras Hermione se disculpaba con el primer pretexto que encontró.  
  
- No se enojen, lo que pasa es que Harry se desmayo a medio camino, y yo siendo la prefecta de Gryffindor no lo podía dejar ahí tirado - dijo Hermione volteando a ver a Harry y con unos ojos de no te atrevas a desmentirme.  
  
Pero a Harry le estaba costando mucho aguantar la risa y por eso estaba rojo, pero Hermione logró convencer a todos sobre su historia.  
  
- leviatis flag - dijo y la el retrato de la señora gorda le dio el paso - bueno ya todos escucharon la nueva contraseña, el dormitorio de los chicos del lado izquierdo subiendo las escaleras, el de las chicas del lado derecho. - bueno sus cosas ya están en sus cuartos y será mejor que suban a dormir ya que mañana empiezan las clases -  
  
y así lo hicieron todos sin protestar ya que era muy tarde y tenían sueño  
  
Al día siguiente los tres se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar, mientras desayunaban hojuelas y cereal, Hermione pasó diciendo  
  
- Horarios para los de 5 - y fue repartiéndolos por toda la mesa  
  
- Oh no - gimió Ron mientras veía su horario - tenemos pociones hoy, porque tenían que arruinar el día así?, tenemos pociones a tercera hora, tendremos que soportar a Snape y a Los de Slytherin toda una clase - dijo Ron poniendo cara de frustración.  
  
- Ron yo tendría que ser el que debería repelar, a mi me odia Snape y por lo tanto le quita puntos a Gryffindor en cualquier ocasión y yo soy el enemigo número uno de Malfoy, pero bueno algún día teníamos que tener clases de pociones - dijo un poco triste  
  
- Bueno y que clase tenemos a primera hora? - preguntó Hermione para romper el hielo que se había formado.  
  
- Transformaciones - dijo Ron con cara de aburrimiento  
  
- Bueno será mejor que vallamos antes de que se nos haga tarde - dijo Harry con la misma cara de aburrimiento que Ron y así se fueron al aula, cuando llegaron solo estaba Neville, así que ocuparon unos asientos de en medio y tres minutos después llegaron los demás y McGonagall, la clase fue muy aburrida, tenían que convertir un libro en sapo, y como siempre la única que lo logró fue Hermione.  
  
- Que buena clase no? - pregunto Hermione con aire de superioridad  
  
- NO - contestaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron, lo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera mejor  
  
- Bueno será mejor que vallamos a defensa contra las artes obscuras, por cierto es raro que Dumbledore no haya dicho quien será nuestro nuevo profesor no? -  
  
Cuando llegaron al aula vieron ya a todos sentados pero aun no había llegado el profesor, así que tomaron los asientos que quedaban y aguardaron con ansias cuando de repente entro ¿¿Lupin?? Preguntaron todos  
  
- Hola a todos - saludo muy contento - hace mucho que no nos veíamos - dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara - yo seré su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras, tal vez se preguntaran porque Dumbledore no menciono nada ayer -  
  
Todos movieron las cabezas en forma que asintieron  
  
- Bueno - dijo Lupin - lo que pasa es que le pedí que fuera sorpresa porque no le había confirmado el puesto hasta ayer, creo que esta clase nos las daremos libres para platicar que han hecho - dijo guiñando un ojo a Harry, Ron y Hermione, y así continuo la clase mas rápido de lo que hubieran creído Harry, Ron y Hermione, y se pusieron tristes de que la campana halla sonado porque querían seguir platicando con Lupin.  
  
Como les quedaban 7 minutos antes de entrar a clase Hermione les dijo que se adelantaran porque tenía que llevarle a McGonagall, unos papel que le había encargado.  
  
- Esto si no me gusto de ser prefecta - decía Hermione, quejándose de el cerro de papel que llevaba en los brazos y quejándose en voz alta ya que el pasillo estaba desierto, cuando de pronto se le cayeron los papeles y mientras los recogía alguien le fue ayudar, cuando se agacho miro los ojos de Hermione y Hermione miro los suyos, así se quedaron por 1 minuto cuando de pronto Hermione su empezó a poner nerviosa, cogió rápido sus cosas y salió corriendo.........CONTINUARA  
  
  
  
BUENO YA ESTA COMPLETO ¡! PORFIN!! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!! PRONTO ESTARA EL 4 CAPITULO!! AUNQUE ATRAVIESO UNA ETAPA EN LA QUE TENGO CERRADO EL CEREBRO ^^!! APRIETA ESE BOTÓN ¡! DONDE DICE CLIC HERE TO SUBMIT REVIEW!! POR FAVOR!!! 


	4. EL ENOJO

LOS PERSONAJES YA CONOCIDOS SON DE ROWLING, LOS QUE DESCONOZCAN SON MIOS  
  
N/A: GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS  
  
BUENO UN ADELANTO SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO, " HERMIONE REVELARA ALGO QUE LE PREOCUPA "  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 4 : LA CONFUSIÓN  
  
- Como se atreve - se quejaba Hermione - que se cree? - seguía diciendo mientras caminaba rápido hacía el despacho de McGonagall, cuando llegó tocó la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar  
  
- Profesora le dejo aquí los papeles que me pidió - dijo Hermione  
  
- Gracias Hermione, te noto rara, te pasa algo? - dijo McGonagall  
  
- No lo único que me pasa es que estoy llegando tarde a mi clase de pociones - fue lo único que dijo Hermione y salió rápido de el despacho, fue corriendo a la mazmorra, para darse cuenta que llegó a tiempo y que todavía no habían entrado.  
  
Cuando la vieron Harry y Ron fueron hacía ella.  
  
- Hola Hermione como te fue? - preguntó Harry al notarla rara  
  
- Bien, muy bien - dijo ella tratando de evitar la mirada penetrante de Harry - es mejor que entremos - dijo muy segura.  
  
- Esta bien - contestaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo lanzándose miradas de confusión.  
  
La clase transcurrió tranquila excepto por que Hermione no levanto ni una vez la mano en clase, estaba como distraída y tenía la mirada perdida, saliendo de clases se fueron a dar una vuelta antes de ir a comer.  
  
- Hermione que te pasa - le preguntaban una y otra vez Harry y Ron, pero no obtenían respuesta.  
  
- Hermione de verdad nos preocupas, que es lo que te pasa? - le pregunto Harry  
  
- Cuantas veces se los tengo que decir?, no entienden que no me pasa nada - dijo algo enojada - será mejor que vallamos a comer, ya tengo hambre - dijo y se adelanto unos cuantos pasos hacia el gran salón.  
  
Después de comer les quedaba mucho tiempo libre así que decidieron dar una vuelta, pero Hermione se seguía comportando mas raro que nunca.  
  
- Hermione a ti te pasa algo y no lo puedes negar - dijo Harry muy serio  
  
- Si Hermione no nos quiere decir que le pasa yo ya no le voy a estar rogando - dijo Ron ya muy enojado, se dio la media vuelta y tomo camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione sin poder controlarse salió llorando hacía los terrenos, y Harry sin sabes que hacer se quedo u rato pensando y fue a ver si podía encontrar a Hermione. Después de un rato la vio sentada frente al lago arrojando piedras.  
  
- Hermione que es lo que pasa?, en verdad me preocupas, sabes estas muy nerviosa, soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mi- dijo Harry muy preocupado  
  
- Lo se Harry, pero no lo entenderías - contesto Hermione todavía llorando  
  
- Como sabes que no te entenderé si no me has dicho tu problema - dijo Harry con dulzura  
  
- Esta bien Harry te lo diré, pero júrame que vas a guardar el secreto que ni a Ron le vas a decir - dijo Hermione un poco mas calmada.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que, estoy sintiendo algo raro por una persona a la cual odio y me maltrata pero últimamente esa persona se porta amable, y no se que hacer, no se que me pasa - dijo Hermione tratando de controlar el llanto  
  
- Hermione es imposible, la única persona que te maltrata es Draco Malfoy y el... espera un instante- dijo Harry al ver la cara de Hermione - es el es Draco por el sientes algo si, se ha portado amable contigo, Hermione es imposible, tu sabes que el es de Slytherin, su padre es mortífago -  
  
- Lo se por eso me siento tan mal y lo peor es que creo que el siente algo por mi - dijo Hermione muy preocupada  
  
- Hermione es imposible que sientas algo por el, el es.. el es.. malo simplemente malo - dijo Harry casi gritando - no te conviene - dijo poniéndose rojo de la furia.  
  
- Harry, pensé que tu me podrías comprender, a Ron simplemente no le importa lo que me pase - dijo Hermione un poco dolida - tu eres el que me entiende -  
  
- Lo siento Hermione pero esto ya fue mucho - dijo Harry enojado y se fue hacia el castillo, mientras Hermione se quedo mirándolo con cara de porque te enoja tanto?, y después de pensarlo mucho, decidió que era mejor irse a acostar y leer un poco para calmar su enojo y decepción.  
  
Al otro día Hermione se sentía muy mal por lo que le había dicho Harry acerca de Malfoy, por lo que decidió ir a comer mas temprano de lo habitual para evitarse encontrar Harry y a Ron, pero fue peor porque a quien se encontró antes de entrar en el gran salón, era - ¿¿Malfoy?? - dijo Hermione en voz poco audible, - pero de verdad que hoy no es mi día -, dijo con una tristeza  
  
- Buenos días Granger, parece que pasaste una mala noche - dijo con un tono divertido en si voz Draco, pero no pudo evitar que Hermione ya no era la misma de antes, el liso de su pelo le ayudaba mucho, aparte de que estaba muy guapa, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar insultarla.  
  
- Bueno nos vemos después Sangre Sucia - dijo Draco con un odio en sus ojos  
  
- Hasta luego Imbecil - contesto Hermione un poco ofendida por el comentario hasta que..  
  
- Oye Slytherin, que te crees para insultar a esta hermosa joven he?? Tu no tienes derecho!! Así que vete en este instante si no quieres que te rompa toda tu cara en pedazos - dijo un alumno de 6 curso que pertenecía a Revenclaw.  
  
- Esto no se quedara así perdedor - grito Draco mientras se alejaba bastante molesto  
  
- Muchas gracias por defenderme - dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada, no nada mas por el hecho de que la defendió de Draco, si no que el muchacho estaba muy guapo.  
  
- A no hay de que, hola mi nombre es Chris Rolumbrid, mucho gusta dijo acercando la mano hasta Hermione  
  
- A mucho gusto igual, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, estoy en Gryffindor en 4 curso - dijo Hermione un poco apenada.  
  
- Yo voy en 6 curso y soy de Revenclaw - dijo el muchacho un poco nervioso. - te he visto muchas veces en la biblioteca y me preguntaba siii..... al siguiente partido de Quidditch me acompañarías - dijo mas rojo que el pelo de todos los Weasleys juntos  
  
- Mmm este - dijo Hermione muy sorprendida por la invitación. - supongo que si -  
  
- Bueno - dijo el chico muy contento. - Entonces nos mantendremos en contacto - dijo muy sonriente  
  
- Esta bien dijo Hermione y hasta luego porque creo que es hora de que valla a desayunar - dijo un poco cortante Hermione  
  
- Aaa si claro hasta luego - y el chico se fue alejando  
  
- Bueno Hermione, será mejor que desayunes rápido si no quieres ver a Harry y a Ron, ya que no tardan en bajar - se dijo Hermione, y así fue desayunó rápido y como todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para su primera clase, decidió ir a la biblioteca a terminar su tarea de astronomía, ya que todavía le faltaban 5 cm para llegar a los 25, (aunque la profesora había pedido nada mas 15). Pero al llegar se sentó en su mesa favorita y después de haber abierto un libro se puso a leer y cuando ya se disponía a escribir alguien se sentó en su mesa, al voltear a ver quien era se llevo con una gran sorpresa.  
  
- Malfoy, tu que haces aquí??, no me digas que ahora te interesas por leer? - dijo Hermione con un tono sarcástico en su voz.  
  
- Eso Granger... no te importa - dijo algo cortante. - Y para tu información y mi desgracia tengo que hacer tarea, así que si cierras tu enorme bocota te lo agradecería - dijo con algo de maldad Draco.  
  
Hermione se sintió ofendida, nadie iba a decirle que se callara en su lugar sagrado.  
  
- Mira Malfoy, si quieres hacer tu tarea como dices, mejor vete a otra mesa, ya que hay muchas desocupadas - dijo Hermione casi burlándose del comentario que anteriormente había hecho Draco.  
  
- Pero resulta que esta es mi mesa favorita y no me pienso mover, así que cállate - dijo Draco  
  
- Desde cuando es tu mesa favorita?? - dijo Hermione con un tono de me estas diciendo mentiras. - Yo siempre me siento aquí y nunca te he visto - terminó de decir.  
  
- Desde hoy Granger y si no te callas, ni tu ni yo vamos a terminar - dijo ]Draco riéndose por la expresión de Hermione.  
  
- Mira idiota a mi no me callas, yo llegue primero y tengo prioridad así que te voy a compartir de mi mesa y ya vamos a trabajar, ok? - dio Hermione un poco enfadada  
  
- Esta bien Granger, pero solo por esta vez tu ganas - dijo Draco con una mirada diferente a todas las demás que siempre lanzaba, una mirada de amistad o.. algo mas??  
  
Después de un rato Hermione terminó y se fue dejando a Draco solo, al salir y caminar un poco se encontró con Harry y Ron.  
  
- Hermione nos tenías muy preocupados - dijo Ron con una cara de preocupación, mientras que Harry tenía una cara de enojo  
  
- Disculpen, es que me levante temprano y decidí desayunar rápido para poder ir a la biblioteca - dijo Hermione con un poco de tristeza  
  
- Esta bien, será mejor que nos vallamos a la primera clase - dijo Harry casi gritando por el enojo  
  
- Bueno - contestaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Mientras seguían avanzando Hermione se acerco a la oreja de Harry y le dijo:  
  
- Harry, necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante, pero cuando no este Ron - dijo Hermione-  
  
- Esta bien - contesto Harry con un tono de voz de ya que y un semblante de enojo. Entraron al Gran salón comieron lo suficiente y después decidieron ir a terminar su tarea, pero cuando se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor..  
  
- Creo que será mejor que termine mi tarea en la biblioteca, ya que todavía tengo que investigar muchas cosas - le dijo a Ron y viendo a Hermione para que le siguiera la corriente.  
  
- Yo también tengo que ir, se me olvidaba que tengo que terminar la tarea de McGonagall - dijo Hermione al recibir la mirada de Harry.  
  
- Bueno entonces los veré después en la sala común, ya que no tengo muchas ganas de ir a la biblioteca - dijo Ron con una voz de cansancio.  
  
- Esta bien - contestaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo viendo como Ron desaparecía subiendo las escaleras.  
  
- Será mejor que vallamos a la biblioteca, a esta hora no hay nadie y podremos platicar a gusto - dijo Hermione  
  
- Esta bien - aceptó Harry no muy convencido, caminaron por 5 min. hasta llegar a la dichosa biblioteca y se sentaron en la mesa mas alejada posible, cuando se sentaron..  
  
- Harry tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que te dije la otra noche - dijo Hermione algo preocupada.  
  
- Si dime de que quieres hablar? - pregunto Harry.  
  
- Mira Harry yo pensé que tu eres el único amigo que me entendería en este problema, pero ya vi que no fue así, por lo que te pido, no, mas bien te ruego que no le digas nada a Ron porque el si me mataría - dijo Hermione con una mirada que preocupo a Harry, ya que no tenía preocupación en su mirada, si no decepción, lo cual fue una mirada que conmovió mucho a Harry.  
  
- Esta bien Hermione, pero tengo que aclararte algo, siento mucho haberme enojado de esa forma, no tenía razón de ser, yo te entiendo Hermione lo que pasa es que me tomaste por sorpresa, la verdad espero me perdones y volvamos a ser los mismos amigos de antes - dijo Harry con un tono triste en su voz.  
  
- Claro Harry - dijo Hermione muy contenta  
  
- Bueno será mejor que me valla nos vemos después - dijo Harry sonriendo  
  
- Adiós, yo no tardo en terminar - dijo Hermione viendo como salía Harry de la biblioteca. Unos minutos después empezó a guardar sus cosas porque ya había terminado su tarea. Pero cuando iba saliendo..  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡PAM!!!!!- .Se oyó un fuerte ruido  
  
- Perdón - dijo rápido Hermione un poco roja  
  
- No de verdad que hoy no es mi día?? - dijo Hermione lamentándose por que........ CONTINUARA  
  
  
  
LES GUSTO?? NO LES GUSTO?? QUE OPINAN DE ESTE CAPITULO??? DIGANMELO PARA QUE PUEDA AGREGAR SUS COMENTARIOS A LA HISTORIA Y RECUERDEN DEJEN REVIEWS!! ^^ 


End file.
